Computer Love
by Wishing You Knew
Summary: Mikan's having trouble with her computer! Who will she turn to with her problems? What will he/she do with the power of her privacy at his/her fingertips? R&R! NxM Hope you like!


**I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer:****You know I REALLY hate this part of the site… WHY MUST YOU KEEP PRESSURING ME? One of these days, I'm gonna get so fed up with this poo and steal it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes, I am evil and aware of it! Thank you! I mean- Curse you, do-gooder! Yes, that works! =)**

**Computer Love**

"La la la la la la!" Mikan Sakura sang along with a song playing through her headphones. The petite brunette clicked away on her laptop, blissfully unaware of the tragedy which was about to strike. She opened a tab on her internet page and watched in horror as everything on her computer screen blinked closed.

This normally wouldn't have bugged our little dear little nullifier so much. She could've just opened a new page, clicked "History", then "reopen pages from last session". _'Easy as pie,'_ she could've thought.

But she had had her SUPER-SECRET, hush-hush, entirely private online diary opened up. She was in middle on a new entry. This one was full of all of her deepest feelings. Mikan had really opened her heart in this one; she let it pour from her fingertips. And now it was gone. _She forgot to save. _

"OH MY GOD! STUPID COMPUTER! OH STUPID ME! WHY DIDN'T I SAVE IT? WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME?" And she broke down sobbing.

She flung herself onto her bed and kicked her legs in frustration. Then the hiccups came. Her chest thumped painfully and she ran to the refrigerator. She grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it, holding her breath. Then she hiccupped again. The water she'd just drank spewed over the counter.

She moaned and groaned as she mopped up the room. When the whole room was sparkling and smelling of oranges, Mikan finally realized: her hiccups were gone! Yay! Praise short-attention spans!

Mikan skipped happily to her comfy chair and opened her laptop. She was greeted by an empty desktop. A picture of herself hugging Hotaru and Natsume stared back, Ruka and Yuu hanging worriedly in the corners of the snapshot. But she wouldn't appreciate it now; she was too busy freaking out.

"WAH! My computer's broken! What do I do?" She brightened as an idea hit her. "I know! I'll ask Hotaru! She'll know for sure!" And with that, Mikan skipped off to her 'best' friend's room.

Once in front of Hotaru's room, Mikan was about to barge right in (Mikan always forgets to knock! XP), when she noticed a note stuck to the door. It read:

"_**Baka,**_

_**I'm not going to help you. Your problems are always so stupid. Figure it out for yourself, or ask someone else. I'm going to be busy all day. Do NOT go looking for me.**_

_**Hotaru Imai**_

_**Founder of Imai Creations.**_

_**CEO"**_

Mikan's eyes filled with tears. She then spotted a postscript:

"_**P.S. Don't cry Mikan. We'll have a sleepover tonight, okay?"**_A single tissue was attached. Mikan smiled and wiped away her tears. 'Okay, Hotaru can't help now… She's gotta save the world! Who else can I ask?'

Dozens of people entered her mind. She sorted through it, looking for available people. 'Babysitting, working, shopping, baking, sciencing, homeworking, flirting, TV viewing, et cetera.'

She was left with just two possibilities: Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi-Sakura. Mikan's heart pounded with anxiety. This decision could end or save her computer's life! So, she thought.

'_Hm, who to pick… Natsume? No way! He'll MELT my laptop! He's such bum sometimes! Yeesh! Now Ruka-pyon on the other hand…"_ she clasped her hand over her heart and sighed dreamily_. 'He's the best big brother a girl could ask for! Besides, I'm his cute, adorable little sister! I'll tell Mom if he doesn't… hehehe!'_

So with that decision, she skipped off to her brother Ruka's room. A note-printed on bunny stationary! - awaited her:

"_**Mikan-**_

_**Sorry, but I'm off with Hotaru! I know you probably have a big problem… but you know how scary Hotaru can be! If you love your Onii-chan, you won't risk me safety by dragging me home! Why don't you ask Natsume? If you ask nicely and smile cutely, I've found (by experience) that he'll do whatever you ask! Good luck, sis!**_

_**Your loving brother,**_

_**Ruka**_

_**P.S. Bunny-boo says hi!"**_

Mikan groaned and trudged back to her room. Gathering her computer, she braced herself and went to Natsume's room. Since he got angry VERY easily, she knocked and called, "Natsume? Natsume! Are you there?"

She scowled and opened the door. After peeking through into all the rooms, she finally accepted that he wasn't there. But she wasn't happy about it. "I…will… KILL… that…BOY!"

For ten minutes she ran all over the campus, searching, screaming, and crying. She had just exited Central Town, enjoying a Howalon break when it hit her.

"THE SAKURA TREE! WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF IT BEFORE? Onward!" And off she leaped, running down to their Sakura Tree.

A boy sat high up in the tree, leaning against the trunk. A manga covered his face, but that fell once he heard the screaming of a young girl. "NATSUME! NATSUME, ARE YOU HERE?" He sat up at the mention of his name, and stared down at Mikan with no expression. Finally, her voice dropped and she sat down hard on the ground, braced against the tree. "Baka Natsume," she muttered.

"What was that?" A low voice asked quietly. She looked up as he jumped down, landing lightly next to her. "Close your mouth, don't want flies giving birth in there, do you?" She shut her mouth, which had been hanging agape.

"Whoa, Natsume! You should be in the circus! That was awesome!" He smirked and tousled her hair, pulling it free of the pigtails it had been in. She yelped and hurried to arrange it, but he stopped her, placing a gentle hand on hers. She looked at him quizzically.

With a slight smile, he murmured, "Don't. It looks better like this." She blushed and twisted her fingers nervously. He beamed inwardly, oh how he loved that adorable blush. He pulled a curl and wrapped it tightly around his fingers, then let it down, watching it spiral. She smiled and giggled. Natsume leaned close to her ear; his breath blew warm and sweet. _'He smells like… mint,'_ she thought. He whispered, "Hey, what do you want?"

Mikan's brow furrowed. She looked up at him and asked, "What do you mean?" He pointed to her laptop. "Oh!" She gasped.

"Yeah. 'Oh.'"

"I completely forgot! That's why I'm here! I need your help, Natsume!" She clasped his arm and gave him her patented Puppy Dog Eyes ™. (Grandpa had told her that it worked so well that she should patent it. When she got to the Academy, she did! Now people pay her to use it!) He sighed and held out his hand, she placed the laptop on it.

He put it on his lap and opened it. He chuckled at the background: a picture of Mikan hugging himself and Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu in the corners. (Like I already said _) "Now," he started, "what's the problem with it? It seems fine to me."

"Yeah, yeah, but it's broken! It's gotta be!" She turned to him and shook his shoulder, saying, "It _is_ broken, right?"

"Nope." She froze and he continued, "I'll have the internet up in a minute, just sit tight." Five minutes passed, with Natsume clicking keys and tapping on the keyboard. Mikan got bored and got up. She chased after a butterfly, mesmerized by the pretty colors and flapping wings.

After a while, she landed with a thud next to Natsume. Her head was lolling heavily on his shoulder. He nudged it a little, "I got it working."

"Yay," she murmured sleepily, "but I need the stuff I had opened."

"Yes. I got that." But there was no answer, she was asleep. He looked down at her and smiled. _'She looks cute…' _he thought. He froze. What did he just think? No, nothing! Nothing at all!

'_You know that you were thinking something. You just don't want to admit it.'_

'_What are you talking about? Who are you?'_

'_I know you're smarter than that.'_

'_Than what?'_

'_Oh nothing! Dummy, I thought you were a Special Star! They sure are lowering their standards!'_

'_Shut up! I don't like Mikan, okay?'_

'…_I never said that. And I don't recall saying anything about a 'Mikan'. I don't know a 'Mikan'. I know a Polka, a little girl, a Strawberries, a Panda Bear, etc. But not a 'Mikan'._

'_You just want to trip me up! I've heard of you! You're my conscience!'_

'_Nice deducting Sherlock.'_

'…'

'_Now, she's asleep. Make your move!'_

'_Don't tell me what to do. And if I DID do that, she'd wake up and call me a pervert. You know that!'_

'_Good point. Well then, why don't you just see what's she's been doing on the internet?'_

'_That's an invasion of privacy.'_

'_Oh, okay. I just thought that she might me talking to some __**guys**__. But you're right. It's none of our business if the Shadow Freak or Naru the Pervert are talking to her. Why don't you just wake her up and lose a great opportunity?'_

Natsume clicked open the History Tab and searched. YouTube, Gmail, Gaia Online, Journal, Google… Wait. Journal? A smirk cut its way across his face. He opened it and his smirk turned to a scowl. It was all gone. Not a single word, though he could tell that she had made a new entry. Expertly tapping a few keys, he brought up everything.

With yet another smirk etched on his face, he read the first entry:

'_Dear Journal…'_

An hour later, the sleeping brunette woke and rubbed her drooping eyes. "Hey." A boy's voice prodded her. Mikan's eyes opened for the first time since her nap and she was facing the bright, blue sky. Her face creased in confusion. "Hey," the voice continued. _'Whoever that is,'_ she thought, _'he sure has a nice voice.'_ A finger poked her head. "I know you're awake. Quit the act, idiot." _'Oh,'_ she thought, _'it's Natsume's voice!'_

His head appeared suddenly, looming over hers. Half-dreaming, Mikan reached for it, and captured a lock of hair. Twisting it to catch the light, she saw a glimpse of a smirk on his face. "What?" she asked, thinking she'd done something stupid.

"Do you know where you are, little girl?"

Her eyes narrowed in confusion. "Aren't I with you at the Sakura Tree?"

"Yes. But _where_?" She looked everywhere and blushed. She finally realized that she was lying down with her head on Natsume's chest. She jumped up, fiddling with her fingers nervously. "You're so stupid."

"I am not!" She objected. He handed her the laptop and leaned back to the tree. She opened it at stared at the screen in disbelief. Her eyes ran around the page furiously and her mouth dropped open. "N-Natsume…" she stammered.

"Hm?"

"Um… you didn't happen to have _looked_ at anything that I had on here… did you?"

He smirked and flipped his hair out of his eyes. Natsume looked at her and responded, "What do you mean, little girl? If you want people to understand you, you have to be specific."

She shook her head as she said, "You know darn well what I mean, Natsume!"

"If I knew—"

"No," she interrupted, "don't deny anything. Don't say anything. I know what's going on now. I should have known better than to trust you not to look at my personal things. You would never miss an opportunity to mock me—to prove just how more superior you are to me. That's all you seem to care about, do you know that? That's the only reason you even bother to talk to me.

"You _live_ to tease me, don't you? Well, now I've just handed a perfectly good topic on a silver platter! Oh but no, silver isn't good enough for you! You must have gold! So go ahead, taunt me all you want. You know now what I've been thinking. You know my feelings. Go on; mock me for liking you… for loving you! I deserve it, for being so stupid! I should never have fallen for you, who only hates me."

And so Mikan stood, head down, arms hanging down at her sides, Natsume stared up at her, the very picture of depression and unrequited love. The wind picked up, tousling their hair, blinding them with it.

Mikan felt warm, solid arms envelope her, shielding her from the vicious wind. Her head snapped up, trying to see him. But his face was pressing on top of her head, refusing to show itself. She was being held tightly against his chest. She would have enjoyed the immense feelings of warmth, comfort, and safety.

"I never knew you were this stupid," he murmured into her hair. He inhaled the sweet aroma of strawberries and sighed. She was about to protest, but he interrupted. "Mikan. I love you too. I'm surprised you never saw, you never said anything. I was positive that you hated me. But then your journal, oh god, your journal. You can't imagine how happy it made me to read that! It was like all of my feelings were presenting themselves in you. It was exactly like reading what I would have written, had I kept a journal.

"But then you started crying and I got confused! If you really love me, how could you ever think of me like that? Like a monster, someone who thought only of your downfall? There's no way anyone could ever even try to copy how awful that was. But it doesn't matter as long as you're listening to me! Mikan, I've loved you ever since you saved me in that warehouse! You were so strong, so confident, and so beautiful!"

"Really?" she peeped up. She glanced up at his handsome face, marveling at it as he smiled softly. He pressed his lips gently to her forehead.

"Of course."

"What would you say if I told you that I've been in love with you since my first Last Dance?" He raised an eyebrow. "Yup! You said my name, and ever since then, I've fallen for you."

Lightning thrashed through the sky. It was a dry storm and for that, they were grateful. Natsume picked Mikan up and brought her back to her dorm. He tucked her in and planted a soft kiss on her lips, light as a feather.

And that is the story of Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura. They spent the rest of the year together, finishing up school. At their last Last Dance, they danced together. And at the end of the night, Natsume proposed to her with a magnificent ruby ring. They have been married for five years now, still madly in love, with a little baby on the way.

Hotaru revealed to Mikan where she and Ruka had been going. They were meeting up at their romantic spot, a little grove in the forest. They hung out with Bear, taking pictures, and eventually fell in love. They too danced the Last Dance together, and have been married for three years. They haven't had any children yet, but Ruka-pyon in hoping for a large family someday. Hotaru wants to keep him for herself for a while, she says.

And to think… all this started because of a faulty computer.

Its...

WISHING-CHAN's LITTLE CHAT CORNER!

Hi guys! I'm back! Didja miss me? :D No, you probably hate me now... I haven't updated in so long on any of my stories... but I have an alibi! Um... school? YES! School! Have I mentioned that I passed Geometry? YAY! I'm on vacation, so I'll hopefully get a lot done! I hope you liked this oneshot! I started it back in November or October and just finished it now, because I'm incredibly lazy!

Review please! =^-^= Bye bye!

-Wishing You Knew


End file.
